being tempted
by ccolorgreen12
Summary: last year in hogwarts. hermy a head girl and head boy unknown... everybody's looking at hermione with her new look... guys tempted and gals envy... even the hottest boy can't take off those stares at her...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: ei guys!!! This is my first fic. Hope you like it!!! Disclaimer: I own nothing about Harry Potter!!! How I wish...   
Summary: its Hermione's last year in Hogwarts. This year, she was made a Head Girl... bet you knew who the Head Boy is... Lets see how her and the Head Boy's life change because of Dumbledore's decision of making them the Heads   
  
Chapter 1 

In the middle of the night, a girl with auburn bushy hair was very busy looking for potions to straighten her 'hopeless' hair permanently in her room (muggle world). "This is it!!! I've finally found it." And she drank the potion.

"It says here that it will effect after 10 hours so..." she went to her bed, "Good Night!" then slept.

Straightening her hair didn't come to Hermione's mind ever since she went to Hogwarts but she thought that this year would be different because it will be her last year in that school. Addition to that she's so exited because three days before, she received an enveloped from Hogwarts that Dumbledore choose her to be the Head Girl.

"Mione, wake up!" her mother knocking her door

"Huh?" one eye opened 'what time is it?' "I'm up mum!"

"Alright dear" as her mother went down to the kitchen

"Wait a minute, my hair!" she emerged to the bathroom and looked in front of the mirror "gosh!"

She stared blankly at herself then smirked a little. Well, her hair is not straight as she's expecting but her bushy, hopeless hair is now shoulder length, not curly anymore but wavy and it's much shinier than ever. With her red lips and rosy cheeks, she's really damn gorgeous!

'Well, this is fine' she thought, "at least it's permanent" as she undressed herself went to the shower and relaxed herself with warm water from the shower. "I can't wait till I'm back in Hogwarts... I wonder who the Head Boy is."

Several weeks passed. Hermione received a letter from Hogwarts showing the requirements needed for the seventh year. "Diagon Alley" she muttered. That day, she went to Diagon Alley and bought her books, new quills, parchments and other stuffs needed for her whole year in Hogwarts. She noticed that there are only few student are there in Diagon Alley. Even Harry and Ron weren't there. Actually, she didn't have any communications with her two bestfriends since vacation. 'I wonder why only few of us are here' she thought "good I 'm early!" she said to herself. While walking, she 's hugging bunches of books when—

BANG!! She bumped onto someone and fell on the floor with her books scattered around her. "What the--"is all she can say looking up seeing a boy with blonde hair.

"Oh, sorr- " he stared at her face with an eyebrow up "Granger?"

"Mind continuing your apology?" she said

"No" he said grinning, "it's your fault. You should apologize"

With an evil stare she said nothing then she looked down, gathering her books

"Oooo...what with the hair? Bet you spent the whole summer to solve your ugly hair. Sad but... you're still ugly ya know?"

After picking up her books, she stood up facing Draco "Shut it Malfoy!"

Draco just looked at her giving another smirk when her eyes fell onto Hemione's red lips. He absent-mindedly licked his lips imagining how kissable her lips were. Hermione, knowing that she did attracted Malfoy, smiled wearily. "Dream Malfoy" And she swept away

'She's beautiful' a voice said to his head

Really?" he questioned himself

While walking, Draco thought of Granger. Her new hairstyle, which is perfectly matched to her red lips, rosy cheeks, and her attractive eyes, that is more seductive with her curly eyelashes. "Fuck you Draco! Don't you dare think of that filthy little mudblood!!" He whispered to himself

While heading back to Hermione's house, She also thought of Malfoy... his blonde hair, it wasn't gelled back his like the early years but is now down with some hairs covering spaces on his forehead. She also remembered his pale eyes staring at her... his eyes that it's as if when he stared at you that way, you forget everything and tempt you to kiss him!

After some seconds...

"Darn You Hermi!!! Why think about that fucking idiot?!" she slammed her room's door shut

Train to Howarts...

Hermione went to the Heads compartment, slid the door open (it's still empty), she entered then closed the compartment door and sat down on the crouch. Thinking who will be the Head Boy is, she fell asleep, her head leaning on the window. After several minutes, the door creaked open then slammed shut and but Hermione remained motionless, dreaming heavily. "She's the Head Girl?" he whispered to himself as he sat in front of her. He just stared at her sweet, angelic face, his left elbow on the side of the window. His left hand slowly crawled on the side of the window reaching her hair. He touched it and felt how soft his hair was. Then very slowly, his hand moved to her face, her right cheek that is so soft. He tailed his forefinger to her lips when she tilted her head a little and Malfoy put his hand quickly onto his lap, straightening. Hermione opened her eyes, looking on the floor. She looked up and saw Malfoy's devilish grin.

"YOU?" she squeaked. "A-are you the—"

"Head Boy" he finished "Damn!! How come you're the Head Girl? Can't believe that silly Dumbledore chose an UGLY MUDBLOOD? He's so sick!"

"Can't believe too that he appointed you to be one! Can't he see you're an IDIOT?" she shouted standing up

"ME, IDIOT?" his fist tighten

"Yes!" she answered back "and not only that, you're also a BIG, BIG MORON!!!"

His hand clenched her throat bumping her back on the wall "DON'T YOU EVER MESS AROUND ME MUDBLOOD OR ELSE..."

"ARGH" is all she can say pushing him away but he too strong "Let go of me"

With his face so close to hers, their eyes gleaming at each other there's a loud

"CRACK"

"What's that?" Malfoy said letting go of Hermione

They looked around the compartment. Nothing's changed

"I'm outta here!" she tried to slid the door but it didn't move. She tried it again with a great force but it remained unopened

"Move away, sucker!" he pushed her aside and tried to open the door but again, it remained close

"Alohomora!" she shouted. The door 's handle lit but didn't open.

"Now what are we goin' to do?!" he shouted punching the wall

A/N: well... that's for now folks! Hope for your reviews... thanks in advance!!!


	2. 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews guys!!! Hope you'll like this chapter... 

**Chapter 2**

"Now what do we do?!?!" Malfoy shouted.

"I dunno!" Hermione answered crossing her arms, "It's your fault you know!"

"And why me you mudblood?"

"Because... umm..." is all she can say...

Suddenly, a very loud "BANG" is heard the compartment start shaking forcefully

"Wha-"

They hadn't finished their sentences because they both fell on the floor of the narrow compartment. Hermione fell upon with her back of the floor and Malfoy on top of Hermione, facing her (the shaking stops)

"Ouch!" they both shouted

"gerroff me!!!" Hermione shouted at once "you're so... so... heavy...!!!"

"wait!" he replied, catching his breath "I can't move...my body is so heavy... what's happening to me?"

"what do you mean?"

"I dunno. Ouch... I feel like my body really heavy..."

hermione looked if there's someone with them but found no one

""what are we gonna do?" she finally said "are we going to be like this FOREVER?"

"NO! I don't want to!!! Oh, yuck!! Being connected with a mudblood is really gross!!! YUCKY!!!"

"me too!!! I don't even want to see your bloody, fucking face!!!"

"did you say 'fucking'?"

"yes! I said fucking! You FUCKING FACE!! And what's wrong?" she exclaimed

"haven't I told you not to mess with me or else..."

"or else what? Huh?" she asked

he fell silent for a moment. He let out a small smirk looking down at her, staring at her like a maniac

"wha- what are you thinking?" her voice shaking a little 'no... please no... if he's thinking about THAT thing... I'm doomed!!' she thought

"why is your voice shaking? Are you frightened?"

"ME? Frightened? Uh! I'm not that kinda gal ya know!!" forcing her voice to be normal

"Really..." his smirk getting wider. He stared at her eyes to her lips to her neck then back to her eyes then licked his lips. "really?"

'what is this fucking idiot thinking about?' she thought "ye-yes, I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU. FUCK YOU!!!" she protested 'why did I said that? I'M SOOO STUPID!!' she said to herself

"WHY YOU!!!" his lips twitching... but then let his widest smirk "FUCK ME??" he said "no, you can't fuck me...you're at my bottom, you can't move... but since I'm on the top... "

'OMIGOSH...OMIGOSH...OMMIGOSH!!!' her eyes widened

"...I CAN FUCK YOU..." he said his eyes looking at her very devilish

Hermione can't speak. Nor can she breath. She was so scared of Malfoy. His eyes so traumatic. His smirk so dreadful. With him on top of her she can't move...

'my wand' she slowly slid her hand inside her robe 'where is it!!?'

"Recognize this?" he said pulling her wand from his robe and crushing it into two

"you can't!!! that's my wand. How dare you!"

"well... you shape is fine...good skin... good hips... good chest... hhmmm... and I'm sure that you're a virgin, aren't you?"

She didn't answered. She just looked back at him with her baby eyes.

Malfoy's face slowly moved to hers, out of his mind. His lips aiming her jaw and began kissing them. Hermione let a small squeak. He licked her neck then sucked it leaving a red, hot hickey on it.

"Stop it Malfoy!!!" she said trying to push him but he's too strong for her. The more she push him back, the more force he grips her shoulder

"PLEASE MALFOY, PLEASE!!!"

He stops looking at her face seeing tears rolling down to her hair. Suddenly, he felt his insides warm and his body weight back to normal. 'What have I done? I was supposed to scare this mudblood, THAT'S ALL!!! If my father knew about this, he'll kill me!!!' he stood up, sat on the crouch. Hermione sat on the floor, her head hiding at the back of her bended knees, tears still roiling down her cheeks. He just looked at her then-

"CRACK"

Again there was a loud 'crack'

He stood and reached for the door handle opening it. Yes, it did opened!! At last. He walked out of the compartment without a word. Hermione looked forward seeing the open door the suddenly Malfoy appeared again throwing her wand at her and swept away. She held her wand, her mind getting curious 'I thought he broke it... he tricked me' she wiped her eyes with her robe then sat on the crouch wondering why did Malfoy did that. 'At least he didn't get so far... but he left me this thing' her fingers rubbing her neck. It was so hot and aching that she knew about it. She sat there forever until the train stops.

They finally reached Hogwarts. 'My second home' she thought

"Hermy!" a boy with flaming red hair ran to her direction

"Hermy! Behind Ron, a boy with brown hair with eyeglasses followed him to her direction

"It's you!!" she said hugging them both

"Wow, your hair is so good, you became more beautiful!" Ron said smiling

"And attractive" Harry added

Hermione blushed "How come you're not Owling to me last summer!"

"Huh?" they both said.

"'Ead Boy 'en Gal. Go ter di front 'oor now" Hagrid, a very big man called

"Oh, see ya later, have to go meet McGonagal. Bye!" she said running to the front door as it opened. She saw McGonagal standing near the post.

"Good Evening Ms. McGonagal" she murmured

"Good Evening to you" she replied, "Where's Mr. Malfoy?"

"I dunno ma'am" she answered

"Haven't you seen him?" McGonagal asked

"No Ma'am. "

"Here I am." Malfoy appeared in the dark shadow of the gigantic door. He walked to McGonagal.

"Come with me. I'll show you the your dorm." She said as she started to walk. Hermione and Malfoy followed her to a narrow corridor, darkness spreading until they came face to face with a big mirror. The teens gasped as their reflections spoke.

"Password?" their reflections said

"MUD AND PURE BLOOD," McGonagal said. The mirror melt like a water and McGonagal stepped inside. The two teens looked with amazement. "Come in." they heard McGonagal said inside the mirror. Malfoy stepped in followed by Hermione. Hermione's eyes enlarged as she looked around the room.

"Your room is right up there." She said to Malfoy pointing upstairs at the left "and you up there" she said to Hermione pointing upstairs at the right. All your belongings are in your room. "Oh," she said "no time to explain. I must be at the Great Hall. I'm expecting you two to be there in five minutes. Don't forget your password" and she disappeared with the glass door.

"How will I forget?" both of them said at the same time. The stop dead looking at each other. After some time they went both turned facing the mirror. Hermione waited for Malfoy to get out but Malfoy also waited for Hermione to get out. Finally, Hermione stepped through the mirror then walked through the dark corridor. When she reached the Great Hall, she looked back to see if Malfoy's there but no Malfoy was found. 'Who cares?' she thought and found Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. She sat with them and waited until Dumbledore finished his usual speech.

Hermione felt really tired during the ceremony. The only thing that woke her back to life is when Ron asked what's that red spot at her neck. Of course, she couldn't say it's a hickey form Malfoy!!! So she said that it's just a simple mosquito bite from the King Cross Station. She also felt a bit ashamed because when Dumbledore announced that she and Malfoy are the Heads, they need to show themselves. Almost all of the boys stared at Hermione with their mouths hanging open. "She's so beautiful" she heard many murmurs in the Great Hall. All the Slytherin girls looked at her rolling their eyes and murmuring something bad about her. "She's still a mudblood!" Pansy Parkinson told her friends. "They're just envy Hermy" Ginny told her as she sat down and ate.

After the ceremony, she said goodbye to Ron and Harry and went to the dark corridor. She stop in front of the mirror hearing her reflection said, "password?"

"Mud and Pureblood" and she stepped inside. She saw Malfoy sitting on the crouch near the fireplace reading a book which he closed hearing her coming. He looked at her with those eyes again (his eyes when they're stuck in the compartment).

Hermione gulped.


	3. 3

"wha-what are you staring at?" she said

but he remained quiet

she quickly waked to her room but felt a strong grip on her arm. He turned her face to face with him. She tried to move away but he held her on her both shoulders tightly. "What are you doing?" her voice start shaking again. He just stared at her with those energetic eyes breathing faster. He pushed her on the wall as he smelled her unexplainable scent and it drove him out of his mind again. He held the back of her neck and saw the hickey that he left. Then he remembered how soft and gentle her skin was. With his left hand on her shoulder and his right hand at the back of her neck, Hermione can't move.

"MALFOY STOP DOING THIS!!" she pushed Malfoy with her great force and he stepped back looking at hermione running to her room.

"Why am I doing this?" he said as he sat again on the crouch staring at the fireplace.

Hermione woke. "It's 4:00 am," she said. "I can't sleep anymore…" she wore her robes and tiptoed to the common room and found Malfoy sleeping on the crouch. She sat on the floor in front of him. She just stared at his angelic sleeping face. 'He's cute' she thought… 'When he's asleep…' she added. She held his hand and notice that he's cold. She pulled her robe and gently covers his body leaving his head while she's staring at him. 'Draco" she thought. She stared at his eyes to his cheek to his ears… his jaw… then to his lips. She bit her lips then gulped. She stared at his lips for ages that she didn't notice that Malfoy's open eyes were on her.

"Want to kiss me?" he smirked

She gasped and stood turning bright red

"What?" she said breathlessly

"You want to kiss me…"

"What on earth will be the reason I want to kiss you!"

"Because you like me" he smiled

'Oh gosh!! His smile… he's so…' she thought

"Oi, why can't you answer back? I thought Miss Know-It-All always know all the answers."

'His smile…his lips…he's so…' she remained speechless

"Hey!" snapped Malfoy

"What?" she asked getting back to herself

"What's happening to you? Does my charming smile makes you go for me?" he teased

"Dream on Draco!" she said… 'Shit! Did I really said Draco?'

"You called me Draco?" He asked

'Ooppss… I really said…' she thought trembling "S-so what?"

"So what?" he repeated

"So what" she repeated too "I mean… saying your first name doesn't change you from being a git you know!"

"Why you…" loosing his patience he stood noticing Hermione's robes fell from him.

'Oops..' she thought again

"You don't like me?" he said smirking again "then what on earth will be the reason for you to warmth me with your yucky robe?

"It's just that-"

"You like me"

"No! It's just that-"

"You're concerned"

"No!" she shouted, "It's just that…"

"Spit it out!"

"I don't want you to be cold"

"See?" he said contented

"Because I don't want to patrol alone you know" she smiled "but even you have cold you can't escape from patrolling!"

With smile fading on his face he went to the bathroom

"Draco…" she whispered

In the bathroom…

Draco took his clothes off and he lay on the bathtub. With his arms on either sides of the tub, he relaxed and closed his eyes. Suddenly Hermione's face flashed in the darkness of his sight. He thought she second while he's looking at her eyes while she was staring at his lips.

'I should've not talked that time. I should've stared her for ages too… her beautiful, angelic face… her lips that makes me hungry for it. I should've kissed her…' He said to his mind

He licked his lips dreaming of Hermione…

"I want her" after his bath, he wore his robe then went to the common room. She found Hermione stepped through the mirror and vanished. He stepped out of the room and followed Hermione.

"I thought you're not going with me. You've been bathing for a long time!" she shouted

He remained silent. 'What's happening to him?' she asked herself

While patrolling, Draco went to the narrow corridor. It was kind of dark in there.

"Dra- Malfoy!" she called him "were not supposed to go there"

But silence remained in the dark, narrow corridor

"Malfoy?" she called him once again "What are you doing there?"

She walked slowly to the corridor. "Where are you? Don't trick on me Malfoy!"

She walked more further. Now darkness filled the corridor that Hermione can't see even the pathway out. She felt a strong grip on her shoulders.

"Malfoy? Is that you?"

"Hermione" he said

"Malfoy stop it! Let's continue patrolling. It's-"

She felt his lips brushed against hers.


	4. 4

She felt his lips brushed against hers.

He held her back and the back of her neck forcefully. She tried to push him back but he's too strong for her. He licked her lips and kissed her again. Soon Hermione's mind was filled with temptation. She slowly put her arms around his neck and kissed him back moaning. They kissed passionately as they hugged each other double forced. Hermione tried to slip her tongue in his mouth. Draco's surprised of course. He smiled while kissing her and let her tongue explore his mouth. Draco bit her tongue.

"Youch!!" she murmured

He smiled again and let his tongue caressed hers. She also smiled and their tongues danced joyfully. Moans filled the dark corridor. He slid his hands in her robes feeling smooth waist. He caresses it feeling the curve of her sexiness. His hands slowly began to move upwards. She felt it and shrieked coming back to her senses. She pulled away breathing faster.

"What's wrong?" he said

"What's wrong? Were not supposed to do this thing!" and she walk slowly finding the way out. She found it difficult because it's so dark. Draco held her hand and pulled her to the bright corridor where they were there minutes ago.

'He helped me?' she thought

"Sorry" he said then he walked away

'Is that really Malfoy?' she asked and she went to the Great Hall. She found Harry and Ron sitting at the table eating breakfast. She sat there with them and started chatting.

"Hey Mione, you're single right?" Ron asked as he smacked some strawberries to his mouth.

"Huh? Yeah… why do you ask?" said Hermione

"Well two boys in our year wants to court you" Harry answered

"And three in the fifth year" added Ron

"Five in my year" Gin inserted

"Wow Mione, You're a star!" Ron giggled

"Well… for your information I don't care!"

"Um… excuse me" a Ravenclaw boy walked to her

"Yes?" Hermione said

"Umm… Miss Hermione, I'm Jake Stinson from fifth year" he said blushing

"Well… Um… nice to meet you" she said tonelessly as she showed him a fake smile

"God you're so beautiful," he said whispered selflessly

"Excuse me?" she said

"Oh, I mean I- I gotta go" Jake said

"Ok…"

And Jake finally went off.

"He's the first one" Harry said giggling

"Then I'll be the second" Ron changed to his muscular tone. "Ehem… Miss Hermione… I'm Ronald Weasley form the seventh year." Ron laughed

"Gosh stop it!"

Gin, Harry and Ron laughed eagerly

"Wait, I'll go to the bathroom" Hermione excused

"I'll come with you" Gin smiled

"All right"

"Hey Gin! Tell us if there's another suitor around" Ron laughed again

"Sure"

While walking in the corridors they heard some Ravenclaws girls murmurs.

"Look, there's Granger!" said a girl

"She's so beautiful!" said another

"And smart" said another

"And sexy" said a some Hufflepuff guy

" She had all the criteria that guys wants," said another guy

"Damn! She's a goddess!" said another

"Oh, my gosh… I can't take it!!" Hermione whispered to Ginny

"You must! Remember, It's only the first day of school. What more if days passed? I think hundreds of people will go gaga over you Mione…" she simply said

"And that's terrible" Hermione entered the bathroom

They faced the mirror.

"I think I should change my look so they wouldn't be attracted anymore" she suggested

"What? Are you crazy? Other girls are dying to get a beautiful and attractive face while you want to get rid of it."

"But I don't want to be stared like that! I feel like shrinking"

"You're really crazy dear"

She tied her hair high.

"Is this 'not' okay? She asked Gin

"I dunno…" she answered

They went out of the bathroom. Hermione bumped some Hufflepuff girls in the corridor.

'Ok, if they ignored me, that means I'm not attractive anymore' she said to herself 'please ignore me… please ignore me… ignoreignoreignore…' she wished

"Nice hair Granger" said a girl

"Nice look" said another

And they strolled fast to the Great Hall

"Sure it's effective," said Gin

Hermione rolled her eyes

"Mione, are you trying to attract us too?" Ron joked

"Well, she tried to change her hair for her not to be beautiful anymore but it's the vise versa instead" Ginny explained

"You want to be ugly?" Harry asked

"I just want to be simple guys." Hermione answered

"Yeah right" Ginny murmured

During Herbology, almost all guys fixed their eyes to Hermione who's concentrating with her work.

"Excuse me children" Sprout started. All of them looked at her. "I'll go out for a minute. I have to check something" Sprout said and she strode away

Hermione returned to her work. Suddenly bird made of origami flew to her desk. She found a Ravenclaw guy with a spiky black hair pointed the origami bird and smiled. She unfolds the paper and read:

"Hi! I'm Angelo. I just want to tell you how I feel.

Well……. I've been watching you since third year

(she smirked) and I want you to know that I like

you. You're so smart and beautiful and you had all

the stuffs that I like from a girl. Hope you write back.

Ps. You're so lovely with your hair tied up."

"Oh my gosh!" she whispered

Sprout came. "Ok pass your work"

All the guys are going crazy. Instead of passing their work to their front, they stand and personally pass their work. Since Hermione is next to Sprout, each guy passes their work to Sprout and when they're going back to their place, they put a small parchment on Hermione's desk.

"Are you a mailwoman?" joked Ron

"Shut up!"

The rest of the day became awful for Hermione. At lunch break she went to the Heads' House. She pulled all the parchments from her admirers out and placed it on the table.

"From your admirers?" a voice said

She looked upstairs and found Malfoy in front of the bathroom door. Her eyes widened. He's topless and a towel is wrapped around his waist. Water is dripping from his hair to his neck, to his muscular chest and through his abs and to the part that is hidden behind the towel. Her eyes widened even more when he brushed a hand through his hair.

"What are you staring at?" he asked

"No-nothing" she answered 'Damn he's so hot!'

"You're Miss Popular now I see." He said walking downstairs.

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned 'stay away!' she thought

"Then who sent those love letters?"

"And how can you tell that those are 'love' letters?" she asked again 'okay, stop right there'

"Then why are you blushing?" he asked

She's speechless

"You know I think you better be cautious. Those guys are the same. First, they introduce themselves. Then, they'll be closer to you…" Malfoy slowly walked to her

"…and closer…" He walked further. Hermione stepped back and her heart beat faster

"…and closer" he continuously walks to Hermione and she continuously walked backward and crashed on the big couch. She placed her hands on either side of the armrest of the couch.

"…And when they get close to you, they'll get you" He bends down to face her, putting his hands on either sides of the couch too. Hermione's face and neck got wet because of water droplets from Malfoy's hair. Still speechless and confused Hermione looked at Malfoy. His lips that make her lick it. His yes that tempt her to give herself to him. She looked at his chest and abs. She gulped as her eyes swirled around his gorgeous body.

Malfoy held the back of her neck and moved his face more closely to Hermione's until she closed her eyes and felt Malfoy's lips with hers again.


End file.
